


Never With You

by Pickel0804



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair/Happiness, Blair/Nate (platonic), Chuck as a villian, F/M, Gen, toxic Blair/Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickel0804/pseuds/Pickel0804
Summary: What should have happened during Gossip Girl's season 3 episode 18, or, Blair finally learns to respect herself after the hotel incident.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Never With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fix-it story that I thought of. It's written as a one-shot, but I am considering extending it into a multiple chapter slow burn (between Dan and Blair), because I ship them together but I think the show had a lot of missed opportunities. Let me know in the comments if you liked the one-shot or want me to continue it.
> 
> On with the story!

Blair was wearing the dress.

The dress she had been so excited to buy less than a week ago, pale and sweeping down to the floor. She had thought it was gorgeous then.

Now she was sickened by the sight of it.

"Blair." Blair looked up. Jack was walking towards her, hands outstretched. Heart racing, Blair backed up until she hit a solid, warm body. Flinching back, she saw Chuck on the other side of her.

"Blair. Blair. Blair."

They walked towards her, Chuck smiling that smirk that she had once found endearing but now broke her heart.

"You went up there on your own," Chuck said.

No, no, no. Blair looked wildly between them as they advanced, close enough that she could feel their body heat.

In unison, Jack and Chuck reached out to cup either side of her face. Blair stood frozen in place, trying desperately not to cry. Blair Waldorf did not cry.

"I prefer my women to be willing," Jack said.

With a muffled cry, Blair woke up, sitting straight up in her bed. She ripped off her sleeping mask and stumbled to the bathroom, before falling to her knees before the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach.

It had been this way for the past week, ever since that night. When she was with Dorota or her mother, she felt fine, but as soon as she was alone and in the dark all the memories resurfaced. She knew that she could call Serena for help, or even Nate, knew that having someone else sit with her through the night would help. But she couldn't bring herself to tell them. After all, Chuck had been partly right. Blair had chosen to go to Jack, even if she had been manipulated into it.

It was a realization that Blair had come to slowly, painfully, in the last week. Yes, the Jack situation had been Chuck's fault. But Blair had been willing to do it. Blair Waldorf had been about to prostitute herself for a boyfriend that cared more about his money than her.

Well, Blair Waldorf was done with boys.

The past two years had been about Chuck. But Blair Waldorf was more than Chuck Bass. She would figure out how to be the Blair Waldorf that terrorized the Constance hallways again.

She just needed to get her act together first.

Flicking on the bathroom light, Blair headed over to the mirror. Ugh. All those sleepless nights were terrible for her complexion. And there were circles under her eyes, too-- dark ones. She would need a boatload of makeup to cover them up.

Thanks to the throwing up, her face looked ever so slightly pinched-- not enough for anyone who didn't know her to notice, but Serena and Nate would know something was wrong immediately. Hence why she had stayed inside these past few days.

"Blair!" She heard Dorota calling. "Meester Nate is here to see you!"

Blair's eyes widened in the mirror. "One minute!" she called before grabbing the nearest tube of concealer, smearing it under her eyes with none of her usual care.

Rushing to her closet, Blair chose an acceptable staying-in outfit before running a brush through her hair and hurriedly placing a headband on her head.

"He can come in now!" She called.

As she listened to Nate's feet ascending the stairs, Blair mentally debated how much she should tell him. No doubt he was here to see why she had been locked in her room for days. He was probably worried about her.

Blair wouldn't be surprised if he and Serena were cooking up some pathetic scheme to cheer her up. Those two were the least cunning people she had ever met. It was part of the reason she liked them so much, but whatever scheme they had come up with was practically destined to fail.

Just as long as they didn't include Chuck.

"Blair?" Nate came in, cautiously closing the door behind him. "You ok?"

Blair turned to face him, and Nate frowned. Blair could tell he was noticing the tiredness of her complexion, despite the makeup she had hurriedly put on.

"What happened?" he asked, coming to sit on the bed beside her. "Was it Chuck?"

Blair hesitated, then nodded. She was going to have to give them the bare bones for them to leave her alone.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure you guys can get over it. You've been through so much."

Blair shook her head adamantly. She was not going to put herself through the years of emotional roller coasters and trauma again. "Not this time."

She could tell by Nate's expression that he didn't believe her. Honestly, she didn't blame him. It was possible that she might, on occasion, have a slight tendency to overreact, especially when it came to Chuck.

"Maybe you two just need to talk," Nate said, putting a hand on her knee. Blair controlled herself, but it was there. The tiniest flinch at the unexpected contact. Nate felt it, and his eyes narrowed.

Blair sighed. Nate knew something was seriously wrong now. Plus Serena and Nate had included Chuck in whatever they were planning.

She had no choice. If she wanted them to stop trying to get her and Chuck back together, she had to tell them and let them choose sides.

And it would feel good to tell someone, she admitted to herself.

"We aren't getting past this," Blair said softly. Even now, it felt like her heart was breaking as she said it. She still loved him, even after everything. But she had too much respect for herself to go back to that.

"How much do you know about how Chuck got his hotel back?"

Nate shrugged. "Just that he made some deal with Jack."

Blair smiled bitterly. "He traded me for the hotel," she said.

"What do you mean, traded you?" Nate asked slowly, dawning horror coming across his expression.

Blair closed her eyes. She really did not want to have to explain this. "He traded... a night with me, in exchange for Jack signing over the deed to the hotel."

"What?" Nate stood up.

Blair looked up at him, defeated. "Him and Jack worked together, manipulated me into going over to Jack's penthouse to sleep with him. Chuck chose the hotel, and he manipulated me into it, but... I went. I did it for Chuck, but I went."

Blair watched Nate, waiting for the judgement and disgust. It was one of the worst things she had ever done.

Instead, Nate shook his head and went to give her a hug, hesitating before touching her.

Blair smiled and nodded, allowing him to envelop her in his arms. It felt good to have someone hold her, and before she knew it she was sobbing into Nate's shoulder, letting out all of the emotions she had been drowning in for the last few days.

And not a moment too soon, it seems. Blair had just sat up and dried off her tears when she heard voices downstairs.

Blair gave Nate a look. "Serena, I assume?" she asked.

Nate shrugged. "I don't know what she's doing here."

"Right." Blair quickly touched up her makeup, making sure there was no evidence of her crying, before heading downstairs, Nate in tow.

She put on an angelic smile, prepared to firmly order Serena out of the penthouse, then stopped dead.

Chuck was in the foyer. Holding flowers.

Flowers.

As if he thought he could win her back with a nice gesture?

Coming to her home, uninvited, days after what he did-

Staring at his face, the memories came rushing back, and she leaned into Nate slightly for support.

"Blair," Chuck said, smiling.

Did he think she was going to go back to him? How on earth was she supposed to trust him now? They had always been volatile, dangerous, but there was a limit to what even Blair Waldorf was willing to take.

And to just show up here, without an invitation...

Blair blinked back angry tears. She started down the stairs, but Nate pushed past her, stalking towards Chuck and punching him square in the jaw, hard enough that Chuck staggered backwards.

Well, that was certainly an effective way to choose a side. Blair fought a smile as Chuck put a hand to his jaw, incredulous.

"What the hell?"

Nate pulled back his fist to punch Chuck again. Blair hurried forward and put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"As much as I appreciate the assist, Nate, I can handle this," she said.

Facing Chuck, Blair crossed her arms, careful to keep her expression an icy mask. "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

Chuck vaguely waved the flowers in the air in that pretentious way he had, before Dorota stepped in.

"Meester Chuck offered to help with the wedding," Dorota said excitedly. "He said you and him back together. Mees Blair-" Dorota grabbed Blair's arm "would you and Chuck be happy couple to walk Vanya and I down the aisle?"

Of all the manipulative schemes-

Blair looked at Chuck, who was smiling smugly at her. So this was his version of a grand gesture. Throwing money at the problem, then telling her family they were back together to try and force her to be with him to save face.

That was not going to happen. Chuck had destroyed her, and Blair Waldorf was not going to be manipulated into doing what he wanted.

"Dorota, could I speak with you for a moment?" Blair asked, drawing Dorota into the other room.

"What ees it, Mees Blair?" Dorota asked, looking concerned.

Blair smiled at her. She hated to have to let Dorota down like this, but she knew it was for the best. "Chuck and I are not a happy couple. At all," she said.

"Oh, no, I am sorry-" Dorota began. Blair held up a hand.

"It's quite alright, Dorota. But I'm afraid we will be needing to have this wedding without the help of the Bass blood money. And I can't be half of the couple that walks you down the aisle. Might I suggest my mother and Cyrus instead?"

Dorota looked concerned. "Of course, Mees Blair," she said. "But are you okay?"

Blair swallowed. "I will be," she said, grateful that Dorota had asked nothing of why or tried to convince her to get back together with Chuck.

"Do you want me to get rid of Meester Chuck?" Dorota asked.

Blair shook her head, feeling that anger bubble up again. "No," she said. "I'll do it."

She walked back into the foyer. Chuck was still standing there, leaning against the staircase. Serena, her mother, and Cyrus were sitting on the couches nearby, and Nate was standing by the wall, glaring at Chuck.

"I have just informed Dorota that Chuck and I will not be walking her down the aisle," Blair announced. "In fact, Chuck and I are not anything at all."

Seeing him again had made Blair feel as if she were two feet tall, and she was more sure than ever of her decision.

"Serena, I know he's your stepbrother," Blair, said as she turned to her best friend. "And I know you love him. But I need you to believe me when I tell you that this is not me overreacting or being dramatic when I say that it is not healthy for me to get back together with him. And I need you not to try and get us back together. Because if you do... you will lose me too."

Serena blinked, glancing at Chuck.

"Blair-"

"Promise me, Serena," Blair said. "I need you to choose a side."

Serena's expression cleared. "I'm on your side, B," she said. "Always."

Blair smiled gratefully.

"And you," Blair said, advancing towards Chuck, who looked shocked. "How could you possibly think that I would be okay with you showing up at my home after what you did? And worming your way into Dorota and Vanya's wedding? Throwing money at the problem is not going to fix this!"

"It's a grand gesture," Chuck said. "And I'm not the only one at fault here. You went up there yourself."

Blair stared at him. He was blaming her. He sold her like a prostitute to a known attempted rapist, and then blamed... her.

Blair slapped him.

"Blair!" her mother stepped forward. "What on earth?"

Blair stopped her with an upraised hand. "In a second, mother," she said, watching Chuck.

"You said you would be by my side through everything," he said accusingly. "You said-"

"I know what I said." Blair cut him off. "Chuck, there is a limit to what a person can take. You made your choice. And it wasn't me."

"Blair, we can get through this. We've gotten through hard things before. At the end of the day, we love each other."

"I do love you," Blair said softly. "And that's part of the problem, don't you understand? I don't like who I am with you."

Chuck shook his head. "You're scared of something real," he said. "Making excuses."

Blair gaped at him. Did he honestly not understand why she was so upset? He just did what he wanted with no thought of the consequences.

How could she have fallen in love with someone like that?

She had always wanted a storybook love. Someone who would put her above everything else and who would treat her like a princess. This... was not that.

Maybe she had loved Chuck because he had loved her. He had known all of her darkest parts, and had loved her-- not Serena, who was always first in Nate's heart. Only her.

But that didn't make it right. She loved Chuck. She thought that a part of her always would. But love is supposed to build someone up.

Looking at Chuck, all Blair felt was small.

"I need you to understand something, Chuck," Blair said. She was really regretting all those times she had made ultimatums without keeping them now. "You have lost me forever. What you did is unforgivable, and I have no intention of forcing myself to go through that again."

"But I swear I won't-"

"It's not just the hotel, Chuck!" Blair said. "I don't want a relationship full of twisted mind games and lies. I don't want a relationship with someone who won't put me first. And most of all, I don't want to see you. I don't want you to be a part of my life."

"Blair, come on," Chuck said. "You love me, you said so yourself."

He wasn't taking her seriously. He rarely did.

Blair took a deep breath, raising her chin. "Chuck Bass, we are done," she said. "I do not want contact with you. If you come to my place of residence without an invitation again, I will file a restraining order against you."

"Blair!" Serena sounded uncomfortable. "Don't you think that's a little-"

"It's not," Nate said, coming to stand next to Blair. "Get out, Chuck."

Chuck stared at Blair before shaking his head, throwing the flowers into the trash can. "Crazy bitch," he muttered as the elevator doors closed behind him.

Blair wanted to fall to the floor and cry, but there was one more thing she had to do.

"Mom. Cyrus." she said, looking at her parents who were watching her with concern. "Can I trust you to back me up when I say he is not allowed in the penthouse?"

"Of course," Cyrus said. "But, Blair, what happened?"

Blair took a deep breath, feeling sick. "He ruined everything," she said quietly, before turning and trudging back up the stairs.

Shutting her door in Serena's face, Blair sat heavily on her bed, feeling empty. She had needed to have that conversation. That didn't make it any easier.

But it was a start.


End file.
